Little Jacob
"Little" Jacob Hughes is a 26-year old Jamaican arms and drug dealer who lives in Schottler, Broker. He is a good friend to the Bellic cousins, the main characters of the game. Jacob is second-in-command and a good friend of Real Badman, and is part of the Hillside Posse. He operates from his home, and out of a pool hall called the Homebrew Cafe. Jacob plays an important role in the game, and many missions, tasks Niko has to do are almost impossible without his assistance. He also becomes a friend and, if the relationship level is high enough, sells weapons to Niko at a convenience and discount. He helps Niko gain revenge on the final mission of the game, where he tracks down Niko's targets for him. Storyline Little Jacob meets Niko Bellic through Roman, whom he apparently befriended after being a regular fare for Roman's taxi company. Jacob and Niko work together temporarily for Real Badman, delivering drugs and eliminating rival dealers. Little Jacob eventually becomes close friends with Niko and aids him in many situations -- along with selling him discounted firearms, he warns Niko of a suspected ambush by Dimitri Rascalov, going with him as backup. Little Jacob is also associates with Elizabeta Torres, who he says is way too dangerous (even in Badman's opinion). On Elizabeta's last drug transaction, they get in an extremely heated argument. Jacob joins Niko to oversee a cocaine deal for her, and they are eventually caught by Michelle. Little Jacob later aids Niko during the murder of a supposed Russian terrorist, manning the rockets during a helicopter chase. The bond between Jacob and the Bellics is so tight that both Little Jacob and Real Badman attend Roman Bellic's wedding; following an attack on the wedding, Little Jacob aids Niko in hunting down and murdering Jimmy Pegorino or Dimitri Rascalov (depending on how the story has unfolded) as revenge. It could be said that Jacob is Niko's truest friend in Liberty City, as he unconditionally and unhesitatingly came to Niko's aid both in this situation, and the earlier ambush by Dimitri. Personality Little Jacob reveals considerably less about his personal life than other friendship characters. Instead, he and Niko often insightfully discuss philosophy and concerns for other people they know. According to Badman during his random encounter, Jacob has a girlfriend that he loves very much and often treats to gifts (which Jacob mentions once himself). Jacob and Badman once had a third friend nicknamed Grandad who could keep Badman calm, but he has since then moved to Jamaica. One of Jacob's best traits is loyalty, as he always stands by Niko and goes out of his way to help him. Jacob is a typical Rastafarian who speaks in Iyaric (terms like "I and I"), discusses Jah, Rasta and Zionist ideals with Niko, and finds most non-Ital food and weed distasteful (ironically, his first appearance in the game is a brief cutscene outside a Burger Shot and he also likes the food in Cluckin Bell). His accent is difficult to understand, but much easier in comparison to Badman's near-impenetrable Jamaican patois, so Jacob often acts as translator. He loves reggae music, particularly the stations Tuff Gong Radio (an all-Bob Marley station) and Massive B Soundsystem 96.9. He mentions being a huge fan of reggae artist Sonny Bradshaw, calling him his "uncle" spiritually. Niko agrees that "he plays good music" but sadly he is not featured on the game's soundtrack. Jacob and Niko also both like Bobby Konders. Jacob constantly smokes marijuana (even during the helicopter chase), seeing it as "enlightenment", although other times he says he is trying to quit. He often speaks of his concern for Badman smoking too much marijuana and becoming highly paranoid (an effect that Jacob does not experience). Jacob confesses that he thinks Badman could try to kill him out of paranoia. Special ability When the player unlocks Little Jacob's special ability as a friend, Niko can call him and purchase several weapons at a discounted price from his car in a secluded location. The best times to call for activities are between 1pm - 4am. Jacob owns a red Virgo, and inside its trunk contains the weapons for the player to purchase. He doesn't sell Rocket Launchers, Baseball Bats, or Desert Eagles, and only sells the Combat Sniper Rifle, not the conventional model. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *First Date (Cameo) *Jamaican Heat *Concrete Jungle (Boss) *Shadow (Boss) *Russian Revolution *The Snow Storm *Paper Trail *I'll Take Her... (Voice only) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic (Deal & Revenge) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal) OR Out of Commission (Revenge) (Boss) LCPD Database record Surname: Hughes First Name: "Little" Jacob Age: 26 Place of Birth: Jamaica Affiliations: Linked to West Indian criminal gangs in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *2001 - Armed Robbery (Age 19) *2002 - Burglary: Illegal Entry with Criminal Intent (Age 20) *2006 - Possession Controlled Substance: Marijuana (Age 24) Notes: *AKA Little Jacob *Jamaican criminal based in East Liberty City *Believed to be part of a Marijuana and Cocaine distribution network run by Teafore Maxwell-Davies, street name - Real Badman. *Suspect in several armed robberies and hijackings. Trivia *His full name is not revealed at any point in the storyline; it can only be found in the police database. *In the Mafiya Work multiplayer mode of GTA IV, Konstantin Petrovic calls him 'Small Jacob' instead of 'Little Jacob'. *In the early pre-release artworks, a character that can only be presumed to be Little Jacob (due to being Jamaican, smoking and being mentioned) has short hair. His hair was probably changed to fit more within the Jamaican stereotype. *While driving him around smoke can be seen coming from his window *Sometimes while driving in Dukes or Broker Jacob will call you asking you for a lift. usually you bring him to Steinway, Firefly Projects, ETC. *Little Jacob is 6 feet tall, as seen on his mugshot. Gallery External link gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Little Jacob's like percentage es:Little Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob Hughes, Jacob